Prosthetic penile implants have been used for many years to allow men with erectile dysfunction to achieve erection. Penile implants are available as inflatable or non-inflatable devices. Inflatable penile prostheses are available in two- and three-piece configurations. Each of the so-called two and three piece configurations have a pair of elongate intracorporeal cylinders 20 (which are counted as a single one of the two or three component systems) and a scrotal pump 50. Typically, the cylinders 20 of such a prosthetic device are implanted into the corpus cavernosae and the pump 50 is implanted in the scrotum (e.g., a scrotal pump). The three-piece configuration, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1, has a separate reservoir 30 that connects via tubing to the scrotal pump 50. The reservoir 30 is typically implanted in the abdomen, pelvis, or in an ectopic location under the abdominal wall. The two-piece configuration, an example of which is shown in FIG. 2, does not require the separate reservoir. Instead, the two-piece configuration uses rear tip cylinder reservoirs 26 that transfer fluid into center cylinder chambers 20 which, once full, do not expand, but the fluid in the center chambers pressurize to provide penile rigidity. A commercially available, two-piece inflatable penile prostheses is the AMS Ambicor® from American Medical Systems (AMS). Different models of a three-piece inflatable penile prosthesis are available from AMS and Coloplast Corporation, MN, the latter including the Titan™ inflatable prosthesis.
An inflatable penile prosthesis can be implanted so that a respective cylinder is inserted into the corpus cavernosum with the proximal end of the cylinder (the rear tip) residing toward the pubic bone.
To achieve a proper fit, the surgeon may select one or more rear tip extenders (RTEs) 25 of a suitable length to attach onto the rear of the cylinder. The RTE may be in the form of cap (e.g., a silicone rubber cap) that fits onto the rear of the cylinder to extend the length a suitable amount. In some cases, more than one RTE is attached to the rear end of the cylinder 20. In any event, typically, these RTEs are attached to the rear end of the cylinder via friction fit and separation of the components is inhibited by a vacuum that results when they are pulled in opposite directions.